A challenge to the development of head mounted displays (HMDs) and other near-eye display devices is the limited pixel density of current displays. Of particular issue in organic light emitting diode (OLED)-based displays and other similar displays is the relatively low pixel fill factor; that is, the relatively large degree of “black space” between pixels of the OLED-based display. While this black space is normally undetectable for displays at greater than arm's length from the user, in HMDs and other near-eye displays this black space may be readily detectable by the user due to the close proximity of the display to the user's eyes. The resulting relatively coarse image resolution offered by conventional displays typically interferes with user immersion in the virtual reality (VR) or augmented reality (AR) experience. Moreover, the overall length of the optical system required to magnify the display for wide field-of-view (FOV) near-eye viewing often results in HMDs having a significant protrusion from the user's head, which can cause physical discomfort to the user, as can the vergence-accommodation conflict of conventional stereoscopic displays.